


Dyslexic Drag Dilemma

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Dyslexic Drabble [2]
Category: Hank Zipzer - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Fluff, It all works out though, M/M, Nick is an ass, Texting, Tutoring, dealing with homophobic family memebrs, stupid teenage boys flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: ‘It all started one night after school’





	1. The Wig

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just before you read Hank is 16 like the most recent season, and there will be deliberate spelling mistakes in Hank's texts :)  
> 

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172091388705/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-dyslexic-drag-dilemma>

 

* * *

 

 

It all started one night after school.

I was cleaning up my room, because according to mum it looked like a pack of pigs had thrown a party. I thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, considering my 'floordrobe' was pretty well organised, but since it gave me a good excuse for when she asked why I hadn't done my homework yet I didn't argue.

First, all the clothes were either shoved in my draws or into the wash basket, and anything left was pushed under the bed. It was as I was attempting to shove a sneaker under I noticed the cardboard box, which I immediately saw as extra space to cram junk inside. However, when I opened it up it was already full, so naturally I poured it all out to inspect the contents.

At first only a few old schoolbooks, a sock, and a sweet wrapper caught my attention, but then I saw it.

The wig.

My female doppelgänger 'Hannah's' hair. I couldn't help smile at the memory. Who would have thought it could be so fun pretending to be someone else? And a girl at that! It had been oddly... Exciting, with the whole undercover situation. The girls' uniform at my school wasn't half bad either. I'd had no idea tights were so soft, and skirts so freeing.

I bit my lip and looked towards the door, ensuring no one was there before I put my attention back on the wig. I quickly slipped it on and stood, walking over to my mirror.

Looking at my reflection I could almost laugh. It looked ridiculous, lopsided with hairs sticking up everywhere. I righted it and combed the sides with my fingers, the neglected mop in serious need of a brush. On top of that, it looked absolutely terrible with my clothes. It was as if someone had played a terrible practical joke on a poor butch girl with caterpillars for eyebrows.

I frowned with a sigh, about to pull it off when an idea hit me. Maybe, if I were to put on a skirt, it would look okay? It had last time. It wouldn't be hard to borrow one of Emily's, for old times’ sake... Just to relive the experience.

Suddenly excited I removed the long brunette locks and snuck across the hall to the laundry, searching through the recently cleaned washing for my sister's school skirt. It wasn't there, but her casual pleated skirt was. I cringed at the unpleasant, drab green, but without a better option snuck it under my school jacket and crept back to my room, locking the door behind me.

With a sigh of relief, I quickly stripped of my pants and yanked up the skirt. It was way too tight, stuck hanging at my thighs until I managed to find the side zip. I was pretty sure it was supposed to sit on your hips, but since it didn't fit there I zipped it up around my waist instead, making the skirt a fair bit shorter than it was supposed to be. Where on my sister it would almost reach her knees, it was now creeping to my upper thighs. The sort of length that would have called Miss Adolf to war against sexualized clothing.

I shoved the wig back on and grabbed my hairbrush off the bookcase, where I'd put it whilst 'cleaning'. After managing to neaten up the messy old thing I looked into the mirror, and frowned. I still looked stupid. My torso and lower body didn't match, and my face was... Off.

I sighed at my reflection, staring at myself with something like disappointment. I probably should have looked around for a pair of stockings while I was in the laundry too, my legs looked like they had curly brown moss growing on them.

I grimaced at the sight. It was the first time that my body hair ever really struck me as repulsive.

"Hank!! Time for dinner!" With a frightened jolt I sprang into action at my mother's call, hurrying to change and shove all the evidence under my bed. I'd return Emily's skirt later, but for now at least it was out of sight, and out of mind.

At least that's what I'd thought.

 

§

 

It became apparent I had a problem the next night, when I found myself staring at the mirror in my underwear.

Little bits of bloody tissue dotted my bare legs, making it look as though I'd caught some terrible disease. It had taken over an hour to shave it all off, and still I could see patches of hair I'd somehow managed to miss.

I'd done my underarms too, while I was there, and I could honestly say I was glad to be rid of the stinking hedgehogs that had been living under there. Damn puberty and my Italian genes. Thank God I hadn't sprouted chest hairs yet. Just the thought made me shiver in disgust. The pubes were bad enough, as if a slug had made a hairy trail up to my belly button. I'd get rid of it next time, along with all the patches I'd managed to miss.

For a moment I'd contemplated shaving off my eyebrows too, having found the two bushy offenders guilty of throwing my entire face out of proportion. I'd have to get my hands on mum’s tweezers, as much as the prospect of yanking out individual hairs made me cringe. Well, no pain, no gain.

Staring at the chrome surface I couldn't help feel... Ugly. I'd never considered myself unattractive before, or overly attractive. I was probably a six on average, eight on a good day, but right now... An awkward half naked teenager with too much body hair, I gave myself a flat out zero.

I frowned and walked over to my bed, yanking the hidden wig and my sister's skirt out from underneath. I shoved the two on, straightening them both out in the mirror before turning around. Looking over my shoulder I managed to work my way up to a two, and discover another patch of hair on my calf.

As pathetic as it sounded, the skirt really didn't go with my skin tone. It looked like a mouldy roman column, and it wasn't the right length. It was either too short or too long, and I wasn't sure which. Despite this, for some reason I still didn't want to give it up. Emily would probably notice it was missing soon too, and mum didn't own any skirts that would fit me.

I turned back around to face myself. There weren't any nice shirts laying around the house I could try on either, and the wig was just too short to cover over my nipples. I covered them over with my arms instinctually, feeling a little cold.

With a sigh, I unzipped the skirt and shimmied out of it, lazily pulling off the wig and letting it fall to the floor.

It was no use. Whatever I wanted to see in that mirror, it wasn't what I was.

 

§

 

I could hardly believe it as I stared into the mirror again the next night.

I looked... Nice. A solid eight. But that wasn't the most shocking development. A short jean skirt sat around my hips. I had bought it, myself, from the little second hand store on the way home from school. I could barely believe I'd had the balls to do it.

The whole experience had been terrifying. First I'd had to rush there, making sure I was alone before entering the lonely little shop. Then, I'd snuck into the women's section, attempting to avoid looking suspicious. Thankfully the old woman running the place had fishbowls for glasses, so she probably couldn't see a thing, and business was slow in that shop.

I had to awkwardly stretch the skirts that caught my attention around my front to see if they'd fit while no one was watching. This short jean pencil skirt had been the closest fit, a little tight but otherwise perfect. And it made my butt look amazing! Like, cover girl bubble butt amazing. I probably shouldn't have felt as elated as I did about the fact, but I finally felt... Attractive.

The skirt went okay with one of my plain white t-shirts, and now my legs had healed and been properly shaved I wasn't in need of stockings. They were clean and hairless. I'd had no idea my legs even had the capability of being so soft. It felt amazing went I slept, like resting petals together.

I'd dared to pluck my eyebrows too, amazed at how painful it actually was. My eyes had kept watering and I couldn't help sneezing whenever I pulled out ones that must have been near nerves. Despite the turmoil, in the end it was worth every tear. It no longer looked as though I had two fire-caterpillars sleeping on my face. My eyes didn't seem too small anymore, or too close now I was no longer in possession of what would have been very nearly classified as a monobrow.

I smiled and put on the wig, the last piece.

My grin faltered. It looked... fake. With a sigh, I pulled it back off and messed my hair back up with my hands. That was better. I could probably do to let it grow out a little, and add a bit of wax to give it that messy 'just woke up' quality.

Feeling oddly proud I took out my phone and opened the camera app, grinning and tilting my head as I took the first photo of many.

Even then I had known, it was just the beginning.

 

§

 

I smiled as the camera flashed, wearing my latest treasure. A thin, black crop top with long sleeves I'd found in the old second-hand store. It was soft and went perfectly with my jean skirt, the sleeves tight but reaching past my wrists to my palms. They covered over my hairy arms so it didn't bother me, a detail I'd noticed that day in the shower and taken a great deal of time thinking over whether or not to shave off. By the time I'd decided Emily had come knocking and demanded I stop hogging the bathroom, so that venture had to wait till the next day.

My snail trail was freshly shaven, not a hair on my flat blemish free stomach. Finally, a detail I could feel happy for.

I looked myself up and down in the mirror, every once over seeming less perfect than the last. Something was missing, but what?

My gaze trailed down, landing on my feet. My overly large, out of place feet. I frowned down at them, deciding a pair of shoes was in order.

I gathered my footwear from where they were strewn around the room, trying them on one after the other, but no matter what none of them looked right. The Knats came close, but they were too small now, and too sporty looking for a crop top and jean skirt. I wasn't even sure what type of shoe would go with these.

I sighed at my reflection, resigned to fate. It looked like I'd be dropping by the shops again tomorrow.

 

§

 

I looked at the mirror in wonder the next night, taking great care not to fall on my face. I'd done it. I'd found the perfect shoes. Sure, I could hardly stand in them without fearing I'd fall to my doom, but they were still perfect.

A pair of black, wedged high-heels adorned my feet, the only ones in the store that would fit. I'd had to hide in the clothes rack whilst trying them on, but it was worth it.

They were hot, and not only that, they somehow managed to make my feet look smaller, and my back dip in more. Sure, the straps meant my manky toenails were on display, but those were easily fixed.

Feeling a little more confident I did a little spin, losing my balance and crying out as I fell to the floor.

Evidently, I needed a little more practice.

"Hank? You okay?" Dad's voice called from the hall, my heart thumping in panic a second before I recalled the door was locked.

"Yep, just tripped." I grimaced as I sat myself up, glad to find I managed to avoid hurting my ankle.

"Papa Pete's here now, and your mum says dinner will be ready in five." He called from the other side of the door.

"Okay." I replied, undoing the straps around my ankles. I'd try them on again with my skirt and crop-top later. The thought made me smile as I hid them under the bed, in the cardboard box with all my other little secrets.

Once everything was safely hidden and I'd given myself a once over, nodding to my completely hetero-normative plain jeans and long sleeve T, I unlocked the door and stepped out.

Papa Pete stood in the lounge, talking to Emily about salami by the sound of it. He laughed jubilantly and open his arms as I entered the room, giving me a tight hug. Emily took the moment to escape as I was squeezed within an inch of my life.

"Hank! How was-?" He suddenly silenced, letting me free. "Eh, what happened to your eyebrows?" My eyes widened. Did they look bad or just different?

"Um-" My heart beat a little faster as I thought up an excuse. "My-friend, neatened them up for me." I said with what I hoped was a convincing smile. Papa Pete's eyes glimmered.

"A lady friend no?" He asked, winking and bumping me with his elbow.

"Y-yeah." I nodded, probably a little too enthusiastically.

"Dinner's ready!" Mum called from the kitchen as she brought the last two bowls of spaghetti out. We joined the family and sat, digging into the delicious Bolognese like a pack of hungry wolves.

I felt like things couldn't have been better. I had my favourite meal, my family, and a new hobby that made me happy. Things were perfect, until Papa Pete spoke.

"The strangest thing happened today!" He began, drawing all our attention. "I could not believe my eyes!" He said dramatically. "A man came in to my store, dressed as a woman!"

My heart stopped.

"A man?" Dad asked, sounding shocked as spaghetti hung from his mouth. Mum gave him a disapproving look and he quickly slurped the pasta up.

"Yes! He had the makeup, and a dress! Lady's shoes, everything!" Papa Pete sounded scandalized. "What do they call it... Ur, drug queen?"

"Drag Queen, Papa Pete." Mum quickly corrected.

"Drag, why is it drag?" He asked, my mother shrugging in reply.

"Actually, the polite term is transvestite." Emily commented.

"Transwatite?" He asked. "It sounds like a disease!" Papa Pete laughed merrily and my heart broke, suddenly feeling sick in the stomach.

Mum whacked his arm gently, the older man looking at her confused.

"What?"

"Be polite. This isn't a topic for the dinner table." Papa Pete looked to my dad, as if for him to explain what he'd done wrong.

"You know Pete, to each there own." Dad said, taking in another fork full of spaghetti. Papa Pete's eyes widened.

"But you said, 'fags should be strung up by their bits'!"

"Dad!" Emily cried out.

"Stan!" Mum echoed.

"I was very drunk when I said that!" Dad defended. "And it was ages ago." Mum glared at him as he focused guiltily on his spaghetti.

"It's their lives, and it's their choice." Mum announced firmly, my sister nodding in agreement.

"I know but, it can't be right, can it?" Dad asked quietly, mildly terrified of mum's expression.

"We've no right to judge." She said with finality.

I stared down at my food in silence as the conversation continued, quickly shifting topic. I wasn't hungry anymore.

I didn't try dress up again that night.


	2. The Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, there is nothing wrong with the way the actor looks, I just wanted to do a drag story, and there is nothing wrong with body hair, its just a magnified and exaggerated teenage view.

It was no secret my grades fell into the 'shit' category on a good day, but when I was miserable it really showed. Only two days of feeling like I'd been emotionally steamrolled and Miss Adolf had 'been forced to take action', due to the fact I hadn't gotten any work done in any of my classes. Even Mr Rock was disappointed with me for not trying anything, even in music. Concerned, but disappointed.

Miss Adolf had threatened to call home, but something about my begging must have struck her, probably the shameless desperation in my voice. So instead she had forced me to download the school app, which contained a 'student tutor' section. All I had to do was log in and send my tutor, who was apparently another student in my year, a message if I needed help. It sounded simple enough, but there was a catch. I had to do it every day, even on weekends, or I'd get detention. It was stupid. I'd probably just end up sending an emoji every day, but then if they were a tattle tale I'd probably get in trouble, and if they were smart enough to tutor me they were probably a goody two shoes, but surely there wasn't anyone who would want to waste their time helping me with my work every day? The very prospect made my brain hurt.

I looked down at the page of homework I'd been given, numbers swapping places and triangles flipping around in my brain as I frowned down at the paper. I couldn't understand a word of it, but it had a few angle signs laying around the page so it probably had to do with those, but what was sin, tan or cos? And what the fuck was a hypo- hypo-ten-use?

I groaned and hit my head against the desk, before staring at my mobile with distrust. Well, I supposed it was less humiliating than asking Emily for help. That in mind I opened up the app and typed the tutor a message.

-hey, r u free? Wats a hippo mouse? -

I swore under my breath, damming autocorrect as I slowly retyped it one letter after the other. It took a few tries but finally I sent it correctly.

-*Hypotenuse-

I sighed and let my phone rest on the table, fiddling with my pen and attempting to read the other questions as I waited for a reply. They all involved the hypo moose or whatever it was, so I was resigned to waiting.

Quickly becoming bored I began scribbling on the page, a stick figure in a dress sliding down the long angle of the first triangle.

It had been a few days since I'd dressed up last, my skirt, top and heels abandoned under the bed. I didn't even know what they looked like all together. They felt like dirty little secrets now, something to be ashamed of, rather than happy about.

I looked over at the bed with a frown. Maybe, I could just put something on while I studied? Just the shoes, or the shirt, or the skirt and the shoes... Maybe the wig, just to see how it all pulled together.

I went to stand then immediately sat back down.

No.

Papa Pete's laughter haunted me. It used to be such a happy sound, like a mall Santa, but now it just felt cruel. Worst of all, I knew he didn't mean any harm. It was his honest opinion, and he didn't see any reason to hide it. On the other hand I was still upset with dad. I hadn't spoken to him at all since, as petty as it was. Where did he get off thinking guys shouldn't be allowed to wear girl’s clothes? Girls could wear pants so why couldn't I wear a skirt? And who was to say what was 'right' or not anyway? Certainly not the man who had hardly noticed his son wasn't speaking to him for two days.

My phone vibrated on the tabletop suddenly, distracting me from my thoughts.

It was the tutor.

~Sorry, I didn't notice your message~

Another message quickly followed.

~It's the longest side on a right-angle triangle :)~

So, that must have been the one my stick figure was sliding down, but... How did I know if it was a right or a wrong triangle? Did they even have wrong triangles? I hadn't even known they had right ones.

-which one is a right-angle triangle?-

I typed slowly to avoid mistakes, suddenly remembering just why I had autocorrect on for my phone as I mixed up the e and l in both angle and triangle.

~The one with a 90° angle~

-how do I no if its 90?-

~It should have a little square in the corner if you're looking at the same homework sheet as me~

I looked down at the sheet, finding all the little triangles had something like a square in their bottom left corners.

-they all do?-

~They're all right-angle triangles, that's what the homework's on: finding the unknown angle/side of a right-angle triangle, is that the same sheet you have?~

I looked down at the worksheet title and proceeded to feel like an idiot.

-yep, haha-

-thanks :)-

~Any time ;)~

I looked at the message with surprise for a moment. They sent me a wink. I'd never been sent a wink before. Was it a friendly wink? An interested wink? How could they be interested when they didn't know who I was. Was it a girl? It seemed unlikely, girls didn't often send winks. But why would a guy send me a wink after helping me with my homework?

It was then that a thought hit me. They didn't know who I was, and if they didn't know who I was... I didn't have to be me. Well, I could still be me, just not 'Hank' me. I could be 'Hannah', or less specifically, a girl. Hell, I didn't have to have a gender at all!

I was suddenly excited, motivated in to doing my maths homework and find more questions to ask.

It wasn't a few moments before I was confused again.

-wat r sin, cos and tan?-

Surely they just had to be spelling mistakes or something.

~they're buttons on your calculator-

Calculator? Who said anything about needing a calculator? I supposed it was math homework, so I shouldn't have been so surprised,

~do you have a scientific calculator?~

-...maybe?-

-one sec ill go look-

It was five minutes before I found the device in question, hidden under a few scrunched-up papers and an old PE shirt at the bottom of my bag.

-found it! :)-

~XD haha well done, can u see the sin/cos/tan buttons?~

This was ridiculous. I was being taught how to use a bloody calculator. Swallowing my pride, I allowed myself to be talked, or rather messages, through the entire paper. It took half an hour, mainly due to my terrible typing skills, but by the end of it I felt as though I actually understood something math related. It may have been mainly due to the fact my tutor congratulated me at every turn, which was quite possibly sarcasm, but it made me feel good. I felt as if I'd accomplished something.

~Got any more hw?~

-just some science and english work, but I hav no idea were to even start with thos-

I had been planning to pretend they didn't exist and thinking up a lame excuse later.

~How about we start with english. Is it the one on ideology?~

-yep-

~I'll talk you through it ;)~

And he did. For the first time in my life I actually got all my homework done before I needed to! Instead of begging Frankie and Ashley for the answers the morning it was due.

By the time I looked at my phone to check the time it was nine o'clock. We'd been messaging almost two hours! I'd actually managed to do homework for almost two hours! No wonder I was exhausted.

After a shower, finding myself too tired for a quick shave, I flopped into bed, falling asleep with a lopsided smile not long after my head hit the pillow.

 

§

 

The mirrors reflective surface stared back at me as I observed myself, feeling strangely victorious.

Mum had demanded a spring clean out today, so she could make a run to the Sammy's with the old clothes we didn't need anymore. I had gotten rid of a fair bit, mainly ugly old shirts and anything that reeked of over-masculinity, but more importantly I'd gained three new items. One of my mum's old shirts, one of my sister's singlets, and one of her skirts.

I stood wearing mum's old white button up shirt and the second hand black skirt, which Emily claimed she'd never wear due to its 'gothic style'. Personally I didn't see anything gothic about the short, pleated bell skirt, but I counted my blessings that she did and I'd been able to slip it away along with her old black singlet when no one was looking.

The skirt was slightly too small, and the button up too big, but I loved them none the less. I undid the white shirt and tied it together at the front, uncovering my belly and testing whether it looked better with the sleeves rolled up.

It was then my phone buzzed from the bed, demanding attention. I happily flopped onto the covers on my stomach and checked the screen, an alert that I had a message from my tutor flashing up.

I smiled and crossed my legs as I unlocked the smartphone, parting my legs quickly after they came into contact. Now the hair had begun to regrow it was like two cactuses pressing together. I'd need to shave again tonight.

~Any hw tonight?~

-just some music, I already got it done ☺️-

It wasn't really homework, just Mr Rock's way of ensuring Miss Adolf we were doing some after school learning for the subject. We'd had to make a brainstorm on the ideas behind a song we liked.

~Nice, the mind map?~

-yep, I did it on 'air guitar' by McBusted, u?

~'Help!' by the Beetles~

-Into the classics huh?-

~Definitely, I'd take 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' over 'My Anaconda' any day~

Were they... Flirting? It was hard to tell.

He sent me another message, a little snake emoji. I smiled a little and bit my lip.

-can I ask you a question?-

~Shoot ;) that's what I'm here for~

-a non-school work related question?-

~Anything to distract me from the song I now have stuck in my head~

-anaconda?-

~Yep~

I laughed quietly to myself.

-r u a guy?-

~Yep:) ~

~You?~

My tooth pressed harder into my lip, daring to type my answer.

-Im a girl-

I immediately panicked after sending it. Was that not convincing? Had I taken too long to write it and he'd think I was lying? Should I have used a word other than 'girl'? What if-

~Cool~

~I mean, that's what I guessed~

~Not that I was assuming your gender or anything~

~You just came across kind of feminine~

~Not in a bad sense~

~Just like, relaxed and kind of cute sounding~

~Sorry I didn't mean to use 'cute', I'll stop now~

I couldn't help laugh, feeling my stomach flutter.

-haha, I don't mind-

-Its the first time anyons ever called me cute, exept my mum-

-I kinda like it coming from you-

It was a shame messaging couldn't convey a seductive tone, but it would do. There was no harm in me flirting a little, right? I mean, he didn't know who I was.

~Good, I'd hate to make an idiot out of myself when I'm supposed to be the intelligent one~

~Not that you're not intelligent, I just meant in the sense of academically~

Man he typed fast, I could hardly get a word in edgewise.

~Not that I'm calling you an idiot~

~I really need to shut up~

-haha its fine-

-the fact that your the tutor and Im the student should be enough to prove your way smarter then me-

~Only academically~

~By the way, its you're not your ;)~

~like 'you are'~

~just thought I'd be a dick and point that out since I'm supposed to be teaching you stuff~

-haha sorry-

-I know it I just have a bit of a learning disorder so it cones out wrong -

I bit my lip as my heart thumped, nerves making my hands clammy.

-I'm dyslexic-

The one difficult word I actually knew how to spell. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd held.

I hated admitting my dyslexia. Only my teachers, family, and two closest friends knew. Even then it had taken me ages to admit it to Frankie and Ashley.

~For real?~

-Yeah-

~Don't worry my cousin's dyslexic too, so I know a few things that might help;) ~

~Maybe we can catch up some time? I have some learning packs I can give you~

-maybe :)-

There was no way in hell, but I was glad he was being supportive about it.

~Here's my number: 0207 256 862, call me some time and we can arrange it ;) ~

I stared at the number in disbelief. Had I just... Gotten a guy's number?

I jumped up and did a little celebratory dance, the skirt flowing around my thighs. Hell, I was a better girl than half the girls I knew! This was awesome!

-thanks, what name should I put it under?-

~Haha you'll find out when we meet up, for now just put it under 'Tutor ❤️' ;)~

I grinned giddily and saved the number, an eruption of butterflies overwhelming my stomach.

-okay, ill text you sum time :)-

~Cool~

-I have to massage you on here every day though still, just to get ms A off my back-

-otherwise I get detention-

~I'm gonna assume you meant messaging~

-haha woops yeah, my bad-

~but I mean, if you want to give me a massage I'm totally cool with that too ;) ~

My heart thumped and my cheeks warmed.

-Seems fair, a masage in return for helping me with my hw-

~Your wonderful personality is enough reward for me~

My stomach fluttered.

-thanks :)-

Damn, were you supposed to thank people for things like that? I wasn't sure.

~Anytime~

-Just out of curiosity-

-Does Miss A actually give you anything for helping tutor me?-

It would make sense if he did. I got a penalty for missing it, why wouldn't he get a reward for willingly doing it?

~I don't need anything in return for getting to spend time with a wonderful stranger ;) ~

My face burned.

\- I'm serious Prince Charming-

~What can I say, I like staying on her good side~

-She has a good side?-

-your kidding right?-

~haha, wrong 'your' again :)~

-DAMMIT-

~XD~

-YOU'RE a dick-

For a moment I worried he might be insulted, and not get that I was joking.

~✔️✔️~

~thank you for noticing~

~I have to go, but I'll message you tomorrow ;)~

Shit, maybe I had insulted him?

-where r u going?-

~shower ~

~feel free to join~

My heart skipped a beat at the very idea. Being textually invited to join an unknown, charming teenage boy in the shower.

-ill have to turn u down on that offer for today, already had mine-

~Shame, goodnight ;)~

-Night :)-

I took a shaky breath as I put my phone on to charge, getting changed and ready for bed. It was a good hour of laying in the dark before I actually fell asleep, finally able to calm my raging heart and wild imagination.

 

§

 

I sat in bed staring down at my feet and hands with a grin. All my nails were filed into perfect crescents, no longer manky looking as they had once been. Some of it was a little uneven, but I'd get the hang of it eventually. For now at least, my toes would be a bearable sight in my heels.

Feeling elated I went over to my mirror, opening the desk drawer beside it and taking out what I'd managed the smuggle from the bathroom.

Mum's makeup.

Nothing she'd notice was missing of course, just the old stuff she never used and left at the back of the bathroom cupboard in hopes Emily might want it someday. She wasn't exactly interested in dolling herself up, unlike me.

I looked down at the set of colourful eyeshadows, picking up one of the three old makeup brushes and lathering it with shimmering, ivy green powder.

The shadow went on thick as I trailed it up to my eyebrows and coloured the area in. It wasn't till I took a step back I realized I looked ridiculous, almost clown like. I tried to rub it off with my hand, but only managed to make a mess.

I was terrible at this. Finding myself in need of help I grabbed my phone and consulted google, finding a simple 'day makeup' tutorial. I sat on the bed and watched closely.

First the woman instructed and demonstrated how to use a bit of liquid concealer to cover over blemishes, then blend with a blush and powdered concealer. Next she did pencil eyeliner, just a little a third of the way across the bottom and a two thirds across the top. Then came mascara and some horrible torture device which was apparently called an eyelash curler. I was surprised it didn't take her eye out, and extremely hesitant to ever use one.

Next came the blusher, which was sparingly dragged across her cheekbones and spread about in round motions until it looked natural.

I felt like such a novice as she got out the eyeshadow, expertly placing a generous dot in the upper end corner and spreading it out. She hardly used any, making it look natural so her eyes just shimmered with a little colour.

The lip-gloss was the final touch, lathered across her bottom lip before she rubbed them both together, and then neatened it out with the lip-gloss wand. She'd gone from an average, everyday girl, to gorgeous.

Excited I grabbed a few tissues and attempted to rub off all the excess eyeshadow. It didn't work very well, even when I used spit. I needed baby-wipes to get it all off. I'd seen something similar in the bathroom, removal wipes or something sitting with all mum's other makeup.

That in mind a threw my towel over my head and tiptoed through the empty hall to the bathroom. By the sounds of things, mum and dad were watching TV, and Emily was in her room listening to classical music on the radio, so the bathroom was free.

I locked the door and ripped off the towel, the mirror reflecting back a black eye. I managed to quickly find the makeup-remover wipes and grab a few, vigorously stripping my face.

Once I was clean again, and a little red, I quickly searched through mum's other things, finding a few pencil eyeliners, and a pile of lipsticks. I took one of the light pink glosses and one of the dark brown pencil eyeliners.

My head jolted in the direction of the hall as I heard someone walk past, freezing in terror. The footsteps passed by and I shoved it all in my pocket, glancing out the door to make sure the hall was empty again before scattering to my room.

My chest thundered as I leaned back against my safely shut door, flicking the lock as my breathing went back to normal.

I unloaded the loot from my pockets onto the bed and smiled at my treasures. As I didn't have any concealer I went straight to the eyeliner, standing in the mirror and carefully drawing across the bottom of my left eye. My hands were a little shaky, but I managed to smudge it in a way that looked deliberate. I did the same to my right eye, grinning as my eyes popped.

Next came the eyeshadow. I used a lighter colour this time, a shimmering bronze, and carefully did it like the woman in the video. It took a good ten minutes, but I managed to make them both evenly shadowed, after rubbing it off a few times and starting again.

I used a tiny bit of pink eyeshadow as blush, getting a little bronze on my cheeks too as I was using the same brush. I used a bigger one to spread it out, using circular motions and sucking in my cheeks. It didn't look half bad, I thought smiling at myself.

Finally I added the last touch, dabbing lip-gloss onto my bottom lip. It was sticky and kind of tingly, probably because it was so old, so I didn't use too much. Just enough to make my lips shine.

I took a step back and blinked.

I could hardly recognize myself. If I didn't know I was me, I could probably have passed for a girl, besides the clothes. I quickly sought to rectify that, rushing to my bed and tearing out my box. I grinned and wiped my hands clean on my pants before touching my jean skirt and crop top, tearing them out and stripping. I ripped off my pants and carefully pulled my shirt up over my head, avoiding messing my face.

Putting on the shirt was heaven, the soft material sliding across my skin like silk. The skirt was tight around my hips as I did it up, like a strong hug. I could barely contain my excitement as I sat on the bed and pulled on my heels, strapping them up.

I managed to stand up in them without breaking my neck, yet another success, before walking shakily over to the mirror.

My eyes widened.

I... I did it. I looked like a girl. I could probably fool Frankie into thinking I was a random chick! I wouldn't, but I probably could. Not only that, I didn't just look like a girl, I looked like a pretty girl. Like, I'd tap that, and it was me!

Wearing a grin I messed my hair a little and grabbed my phone, ready to snap a few pictures. A message alert flashed up on the screen from the school app, pushed to the side until I'd taken a few pictures.

Ten poses later I grinned at my snapshots, an evident evolution apparent as they sided next to my old ones. The other ones were practically an embarrassment I looked so good, a solid 9.

I bounced over to my bed and sat, checking the message from my tutor.

~Need any help with hw?~

-yep :) -

Filled with energy I shot up and got out all my homework, sitting at my desk with it spread out. A history project, on the Nazi regime, as if it hadn't been done to death a thousand times.

Despite the boring topic I managed to plan my write up with his help. He recommended I do it on the computer, to avoid spelling mistakes and illegibility, as I'd told him my handwriting was pretty poor.

It felt great doing my work whilst all dolled up. It somehow made things easier, just because I was happy.

I swung my legs as I hummed, writing out all the information my tutor was sending me that I would need for my write up

~You know, it would probably be a lot easier if we did this in person~

-this is still good :) -

I assured, hoping he'd drop the matter.

~I hope so, but some things are just easier to explain verbally, rather than typing up big messages~

I stopped humming, becoming nervous.

-that's okay don't worry about it-

~When are you free?~

My heart thumped. He wanted to meet up. But we couldn't, if we met up he'd know I was me and this would all end! I was so worried about the very thought I couldn't even think up an excuse. In my panic I put the phone aside and didn't reply, instead getting out my laptop and attempting to put my report together.


	3. The Dilemma

Three days later and I still hadn't replied to my tutor, ignoring my daily message quota.

I stood in front of the mirror in my pencil skirt, heels, and my sister's old black singlet. It was way too tight around my torso, but I kind of liked it like that. It looked fine since the style was overly long, and therefore manages to cover my whole abdomen.

I'd done my makeup, wearing light blue eyeshadow this time, and freshly shaved my arms, underarms, and legs.

My phone was out ready to take a picture when my tutor messaged. He'd tried every day with the same 'Need any help?' since I'd started ignoring him. Miss Adolf had of course told me off for not using the app and threatened to put me in detention for a week. I used the same excise I had told her, finally managing the balls to reply.

-hey! sorry my internet hasn't been working lately, cut off last time I was talking to u :) -

I left the app and struck a pose, taking a photo and going to check how it looked. I didn't get the chance as another message popped up.

~That's fine, but why didn't you text and say so?~

~If you didn't want to study in person you could have just told me, I would have understood~

Shit, he was on to me.

-sorry, no thats not it i was just out of phone credit-

~okay, so do you need any help with anything?~

I did, a lot of things I'd manages to let pile up. The education system was just cruel with all the out of school work we were expected to do. It didn't help that I could hardly keep up in class.

-Nope I'm fine :) -

I felt too guilty asking for his help after I'd been ignoring him, especially since he sounded kind of peeved. It was hard to tell over messages.

I pushed the thought aside and checked my picture, finding it blurry.

~Do you want to catch up and study tomorrow?~

-sry Im busy catching up with friends :( -

That was believable enough, tomorrow being a Saturday.

I struck another pose and winked at the mirror as I took a picture. I grinned as I went to check the image, before my heart stopped. I'd taken the photo whilst still in the school app.

Oh God no.

Looking at the messages my fears were confirmed. It had automatically sent it to my tutor.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. My heart thundered in my ears as I stared down at the screen in horror. I couldn't move, frozen in place.

There was no reply. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me?

~Zipzer?~

I screeched and threw the phone in a random direction, running to my bed and hiding under the covers.

Oh no, oh no oh no!

My life was over.

My family would find out and my dad would disown me, Papa Pete would look at me like a freak, my teachers would find out and ostracize me, my sister would ridicule me, and my friends would never speak to me again!

My phone buzzed from wherever it had landed, but I ignored it. I was too busy panicking, struggling to think straight as I hugged my pillow close.

I felt hopeless and ashamed. Before I knew it the tears were sliding down my face.

I must have been the most pathetic boy in existence. I dressed like a girl, ran away from my problems, and now I was crying.

I gripped my pillow tightly and shoved my face in it, forcing myself to be quiet.

The mobile continued to buzz, abandoned on the carpet.

My throat stung as I struggled to stop the water pouring from my eyes, determined to calm down. It wasn't the end if the world, just the end of my world. There were worse things. Sure I couldn't think of any right now, but there were worse things.

I tried to think of something stupider than this I'd done. Gas the science lab, for instance, or accidentally borrowing that baby. Nothing seemed to come close. In fact I'd really enjoyed borrowing that baby. I could use a cuddle with one right about now.

I was finally able to sate my tears, but it was then a horrible, hollow feeling struck me.

What was the point? My social and family life was over. I'd screwed up big time. What was the point in anything? What was the point in getting up and checking my phone, attempting to explain myself, when I already knew the outcome?

I laid in bed unmoving for a long time, no motivation to even shift an arm. It was like there was a heavy weight draped over my body, sucking the life out of me as I lay exhausted, but unable to sleep.

In my dark mood I noticed the mark of my pillow from my makeup, groaning tiredly.

Great. Another problem I somehow had to deal with without my family finding out.

Finally managing to gather a little energy I pulled off the constraining singlet, instead grabbing a dirty plain T off the floor and slipping it on. I left the singlet and skirt on the floor, not bothering with pants as I crawled under the covers. I couldn't be stuffed wiping my face clean, even though I knew it was all smudged. The pillow was already ruined. As long as I remembered to strip it before I left my room I'd be fine.

I couldn't sleep no matter how long I laid there, thinking up every possible worst-case scenario.

The tutor might report me to Miss Adolf, and she'd tell my parents. Or he might show all his friends, and I'd get laughed out of school.

Eventually my curiosity over my method of damnation got the better of me. I forced myself to crawl out of bed, looking around on the floor for my mobile.

I was hesitant to pick it up when I finally found it, crawling back to bed before I finally checked it.

The last message had been sent over half an hour ago.

~Zipzer is that you?~

~I swear Zipzer if you don't reply right now I'll send that picture to the entire school!~

~Answer me right bloody now Zipzer!~

~This is your last warning, if you don't message me back in the next five minutes I'm going to post that image to everyone in the school, then print it out and stick them everywhere!~

Shit.

I typed as fast as I could.

-plz tell me u didnt send it!-

I bit my lip as I waited, worried he already had and gone to bed.

Apparently he couldn't sleep either, because it only took him half a minute to reply.

~Finally! Where the hell did you go?!~

-did u send it?-

~No~

I let out a sigh of relief.

-plz dont tell anyon!-

~I won’t, on one condition~

-wat???-

It took a minute for him to reply.

~Send me more~

I stared at the screen in disbelief.

-no way!-

He couldn't honestly expect me to give him more ammo to blackmail me with!

-I dont even no who the hell you are! You could be a creepy teacher for all I no!-

~I'm not a teacher you moron~

~Listen I can send this to half the people in our year easy enough~

I glared at the screen, scrolling up to the image. I held the image, grinning as a delete option showed up. I quickly tapped the button. Where was that when I needed it?! I might have been able to delete it before he'd even seen it.

~ -_- I already have it saved~

Fuck.

-why do u want it?-

It took a while for him to reply, making me more and more anxious as the moments ticked by.

~I find it funny~

From Prince Charming to asshole. Figures.

He wasn't really giving me any other options, so I supposed I had no choice. Besides, it could be worse, he hadn't sent the picture, even though he said he would.

-fine, but not on the school site-

~You have my number~

~Send me one now~

I blushed, despite the situation.

-I look like shit and im wearing normal clothes-

~You don't have another?~

I bit my lip. I supposed I could send him an old one. I didn't have much of a choice.

I flicked through my pictures, deciding on what I considered the best. The one with my jean skirt and crop top, after I'd learnt to put makeup on properly and stand in my heels.

I'd never felt so humiliated as I sent him the image.

This was going to be the end of me.

-who r u?-

I was never given a reply.

 

§

 

I sighed as I arrived in my room after another long day of school, physically and emotionally exhausted.

I ruffled my hair and slipped my bag off, emptying it out on my bed to find the homework I absolutely had to get done by tomorrow. I'd put it off as I was reluctant to message my tutor again. He'd probably ask for another picture in return.

A large, newspaper wrapped package fell out unexpectedly on the bed. I looked at it confused a moment, picking up the sticky-taped anomaly and flipping it over. There was a small, plain white card stuck to the back, the simple words 'Put it on' written in black pen.

Curious I unwrapped the package, tearing it open and finding black material inside. I pulled it out, a small, tight dress unfolding in front of me.

I left it on the bed and grabbed my phone, quickly texting my arse of a tutor.

-did u put a dress in my bag?-

It didn't take him long to reply.

-Yes, put it on and send me a picture- Tutor ❤️

-u could say plz you know-

I pointed out bravely.

\- -_-Please- Tutor ❤️

I bit my lip and looked down at the gorgeous mini dress.

-giv me 10 min-

I rushed to the door and locked it, before hurrying over to the window and pulling down my blinds. My phone buzzed for attention as I went to undo my shirt.

-Take all the time you need- Tutor ❤️

I sighed and put the phone aside, removing my clothes piece by piece. Standing in only my underwear I stared at the little black dress, unsure.

On the one hand, I was kind of excited. I'd never worn a dress before. On the other hand, I was humiliated. What was this assholes game making me play dress up for him? I could hardly believe I was doing as he asked.

I picked it up and managed to find the little zip at the back before trying to pull it over my head. That didn't work, as it got stuck at my shoulders, so I tried stepping into it instead.

The tight dress hugged every dip in my body as I slipped it up. It pinched in a way that made curves on me I didn't even know I had.

It was almost impossible to zip it up at the back, leaving me like a dog chasing its tail as I twisted and attempted to pull it up. Finally I managed to get the zip up half way, forced to suck in my stomach as much as I could before I got it the whole way up. I sighed in relief as I finally got it on properly, the stretchy material thankfully allowing me to breath,

I was amazed the thing even fit, tight as it was. If I sat it would probably instantly roll up into a tube top. Still, I was rather impressed as I looked in the mirror. The plain, tight turtleneck mini-dress actually looked... Nice on me. It accentuated the few curves I had, and as I turned to observe myself from the back I couldn't help smile. This was a whole new level of bubble-butt.

My spirits lifted I opened my dresser and pulled out the makeup and wipes (which I'd put in a zip lock bag to stop drying out) I'd hidden in there.

I wiped my face clean, since it was oily after a long day at school, before doing myself up.

I attempted to do a smoky eye effect, to some success, as I 'd watched a YouTube video on it earlier. Well, technically Ashley had been watching it on her phone during break, and I had been looking over her shoulder.

I worried I might be taking too long, though he had said to take my time, but ten minutes had come and gone and I wasn't even finished putting on my face.

I didn't bother with the blush and quickly put on the unpleasant gloss, wary not to taste it. The stuff was practically poisonous. Still, it looked nice.

The heels came next, glad to find as I put them on my legs weren't hairy again, yet. I managed to get myself off the floor in the stilts, and look over the finished product in the mirror.

Wow.

Fuck ten, in that moment I was an eleven. Well, without the brief line anyway. I bit my lip, debating removing them. He'd never know I wasn't wearing underwear, right?

I slid them off and kicked them to the side, making sure they were well out of the way for when I took a picture.

I tried to think of anything else I could add, but I didn't own any jewellery and it wasn't like my ears were pierced, so it would have to do.

I grabbed my mobile and struck a few poses, my camera flashing. It was then I recalled my tutor just wanted a laugh, and stood still with my phone half covering my face as I took the picture I'd send to him.

A pit formed in my stomach the second I hit send. That horrible, empty feeling had returned as I walked over to the bed, kicking of my homework and flopping face first.

I groaned as the mobile buzzed from beside me. I couldn't get one moment of peaceful misery around here, I though checking the text.

-I knew it would look good on you -Tutor ❤️ 

Was he joking? Was that sarcasm? It didn't seem like it, but it must have been. I groaned again in annoyance. God, I just wished I knew who it was, then I'd know how they meant to come across.

I sighed and reluctantly removed my heels, chucking them aside and getting up to get my homework off the floor. I piled it all back on my bed and shot him a message through the school app, swallowing my emotions.

-you free to help?-

~Anytime ;)~

 

§

 

I looked down at the image on my phone and smiled before sending it to my tutor, shooting him a 'what'd u think?'

My ears were still a bit red, but the shiny little metal ball in the middle of my lobe distracted from that.

It hadn't taken much to convince mum into letting me have my ears pierced. At first she hadn't liked the idea, especially since I said I wanted both sides done.

"But you and Emily have yours done." I'd argued pleadingly.

"Yes but- We're girls Hank."

"So?" She'd bitten her lip, probably the one who I'd picked up the habit from, looking over at my sister who also sat in the lounge at the time. Emily shrugged, seeing no problem with the idea.

"Oh... Alright, but just something small. No stretchers or hoops." I'd nodded vigorously, thankful she was so keen to treat me and my sister as equals at every turn, so I didn't feel inferior despite her smarts.

We'd gone up to the chemist the same day, after mum had spoken to dad about it. He didn't see an issue, though she had pointedly left out I wanted to do the right side too.

It had hurt a little, a second of burning pain on one side that made he hiss before they did the other. Still, it was worth it.

I couldn't wait to show everyone, my tutor most of all, strange as it was. There was the niggling feeling that I was about to get ridiculed, but I wanted him to see. I wanted to share it with him. Screwed up as it was, he was the only one I could share some things with. He was the only one who would understand just how much this meant to me.

My mobile buzzed and I quickly checked the screen.

-Looks good Zipzer- Tutor ❤️ 

Was it sarcasm? Was he joking? I hated the fact that I couldn't tell.

I flopped onto my bed, whacking my head against the pillow. I cringed as my ears protested on impact.

It took me a moment but I texted him a 'thanks' back.

 

§

 

By now I was back in the habit of dressing up every night before bed, after showering and having dinner. I'd put something nice on and then do my homework, with my tutor's help.

It was too cold a day for skirts, and I didn't own any tights, so I decided to experiment combining what I had with the tightest pair of skinny jeans I owned. It looked best with my crop top, and I had the strangest urge for a belly piercing as I looked myself over, and maybe a tongue piercing. Hopefully the feelings would pass, mum would have a heart attack if I started asking for things like that, though I supposed I was sixteen now. I could legally go get them without her permission, or at least just the belly piercing, that would be easy enough to hide.

I pushed the thoughts aside, going over to my bed and picking up a big white jacket.

I'd borrowed mum's fluffy hood from the coat hanger by the front door and the beige Ugg boots beside it, just to try them on. The Ugg boots were too small, but they looked good so I curled up my toes for a few pictures.

A small diamanté I'd found laying around the house sat near the corner of my eye like a beauty spot, stuck on with a tiny dot on liquid eyeliner. I'd found the bottle in bathroom and borrowed it too. It was hell to put on, and It had taken me a few tries, but I finally got it 'on flick', or close enough to it.

Once I got a good picture I sent it to my tutor, waiting for a reply. The three dots on the screen signified he was typing, but it was a full minute and he still hadn't sent anything.

Finally the text popped up.

A single emoji. It had taken him that long, to tap that 100 emoji.

-XD It took u that long to type that?-

-shut up Zipzer φ(￣ー￣ )- Tutor ❤️ 

I laughed to myself quietly, He wasn't so much of an arse anymore. It was dangerous. I kept forgetting to worry about him sending the pictures all over school.

I took a few more pictures before messaging him again and getting out my homework.

"Haaaank! Have you seen my jacket and my boots?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two references were from the episodes in earlier seasons when Hank accidentally gassed the science lab and almost killed ms Adolf, and when he accidentally swapped his robot baby from that parenting project with a real one


	4. The Disclose

I stood in my room the next night wearing my sister's uniform. I'd been brave enough to nick it whilst getting my own uniform out of the wash basket. It was all way too tight, but I somehow managed to make it look like it fit. I wasn't like when I dressed as Hannah. Without the tights or the jacket, and with my heels, it looked kind of... Slutty. Even worse, I kind of liked it. The skirt barely cleared the lower half of my ass, and I had to leave the shirt partially open at the top, which almost made it look as though I had cleavage.

McKelty would probably have a heart attack if he saw me like this, wearing that wig. Poor bastard had seemed so interested in 'Hannah'.

I considered getting out the brunette wig, deciding to take a picture and send it to my tutor first, before trying it on.

I struck a pose and winked as the camera flashed, grinning and shooting the image to my tutor.

"Hank have you seen my-?"

I froze as the door swung open.

I'd forgotten to lock it.

Emily stood shocked still in the doorway, eyes and mouth gaping. We stared wide eyed at one another, both speechless.

I quickly hurried into action, running to shut the door behind her before someone else walked past. My back against the door I tried to calm my raging heart.

"What... the actual hell?" I bit my lip in response to her shock.

"You can't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"You better not have stretched anything." She said. My face twisted into horror. Had... Was- was I just called fat? She must have understood my expression as she quickly continued. "My clothes are not your size!"

"They're fine!" I assured through my teeth, trying to keep it down.

"Why are you even wearing them?" Emily asked, mouth twisted and brow raised in curiosity.

"I was... Just..." She looked at me expectantly, "Um..." I waited for an excuse to magically fabricate in my head. "Listen, I can explain," What could I say? It was a dare? Boredom? She wouldn't believe any of it. "Okay, no I can't. Please don't tell anyone!"

It was inevitable. Soon everyone would know through either my sister or my tutor. It was like the beginning of my world falling apart, crumbling before my eyes like Papa Pete's Christmas shortcake.

"I promise not to tell anyone if you stop stealing my clothes." Wait... What?

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She nodded, back to her unfazed self. I counted my blessings and put out my hand. "Deal." We shook and I recalled the green pleated skirt under my bed, which I was yet to return. "One sec."

She watched confused as I went over to my bed, turning away with a nauseated look as I bent over and started to rummage around. I pretended not to notice, for my poor bruised ego's sake.

She stares in surprise as I brought the pleated skirt over, glaring at me briefly as I smiled nervously, before she rolled her eyes and snatched it back.

I bit my lip, looking at her unsure.

"You really won’t tell anyone?" She nodded, face blank.

"And you're... Okay with it?"

"As long as you give me my uniform back." We both smiled, her's amused and mine relieved.

"I'll, ur, change." I gestured to the door and she walked towards it, about to leave.

"...You're really okay with it?" I asked quickly again, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes Hank." She said slowly, as if explaining a simple concept to a child for the hundredth time.

"Really?" I stood there looking like a slutty teenage schoolgirl, in her clothes, and she was honestly okay with it? The concept was almost impossible to grasp.

"It's not the first time I've seen you dressed as a girl." It was a fair point, she'd found the entire 'Hannah' incident hilarious apparently. "It's not the first time you've stolen my clothes either." Huh? I gave her a confused look. "Remember my lucky socks?" Ooohh, right. The pink one’s mum had blended.

"Oh." She smiled and half opened the door, about to slip out. "Hey Emily," She turned her head back towards me. "Do you... Maybe, wanna go out shopping together some time?" She looked at me in surprise for a moment before smiling.

"Okay." I grinned and she left. This time I remembered to lock the door before letting out a large sigh. That was something to look forward to at least. Shopping with my sister would give me every excuse to be in the girls’ section, and make sure she really wouldn't tell anyone by bribing her with food and a gift or two.

I quickly checked my phone before going to change, unsure whether it had buzzed whilst I was busy with my sister. Sure enough a message from my tutor waited for me.

Three 100's and two of those hands with the o Papa Pete would kiss when the food was perfect.

I couldn't help let a sound much like a giggle slip.

 

§

 

We went shopping that Saturday. Mum and dad had been surprised but excited for our plans, ecstatic we were finally bonding. As long as they didn't question why or what over I was certain things would be fine.

I'd had the time of my life, looking at skirts, shorts, dresses, shoes and makeup. Now I finally understood the appeal, to be able to go out and look at all the things that might look good on me and be able to buy my favourites. At times Emily had even been forced to drag me away from things I couldn't afford, or couldn't choose between.

My bank account was practically empty after, and I didn't regret a single purchase. I now owned another pair of heels, these in a sneaker style, a pair of ripped jean short shorts, a girl’s jersey style T, a cheap starter makeup kit so I could finally return some of mum’s things before she noticed them missing, bronze nail polish, a huge tube of cheap lip glosses from red to clear, liquid eyeliner, and a pair of underwear. I'd gotten some makeup for my sister too, we'd even tried the testers in the store and Emily had allowed me to apply hers. I'd gotten a few weird looks, but I was enjoying myself too much to care. I was getting much better, mum even complimented Emily when we arrived home.

I'd bought lunch and a few sweets too, confused at the time as to why my sister was feeding her bag, until I saw Cathryn's tongue dart out.

"Did you have to bring the lizard?" Was that even legal?

"Shhhh." She hushed me and went looking through the mound of shopping bags, probably for more sweets. She gave a confused look into one of the bags and went to pull something small out, my eyes shooting to the lacy shock of black and red.

"What's thi-?"

"Nothing!" I quickly grabbed it back and shoved it in another bag, my cheeks burning. Dammit, I thought I'd get away without anyone noticing those, thanks to the self-serve checkouts.

She shrugged, thankfully not having seen them properly, and went back to looking for sweets.

I could hardly contain my excitement as we arrived home, hurrying all my bags to my room before our parents rushed to greet us.

I acknowledged mum and dad, briefly, before claiming to have to get on with homework and locking myself in my room.

I quickly stripped, getting out my new stuff to try on.

Any girl would be asking for it if they walked around in what I was wearing. My ass was barely half covered by the light blue ripped short shorts, which you could just see a few glimpses of lace from my new underwear through. The white sneaker heels made my back dip nicely, and the loose white football shirt had a large 69 on the front and back.

My new lip-gloss was the first makeup I applied, amazed at the difference in texture. It wasn't sticky or gross, just smooth and shimmery. I hurried to apply a little eyeliner and shadow, not bothering with anything else. I'd paint my nails later, when I could play it off as Ashley or Emily's doing.

I quickly took several pictures, looking them over and trying different filters. I sent three to my tutor, flopping onto my bed and waiting expectantly for a reply.

It didn't take long.

-shit stop your going to break my fragile heterosexuality- Tutor ❤️ 

I couldn't help my laughter,

-with any luck >3<~ ❤️  btw wrong ‘your’ ;) -

-Haha XD- Tutor ❤️  

-We should study sometime- Tutor ❤️ 

-we do-

Every night as a matter of fact.

-In person- Tutor ❤️ 

Oh... My eyes widened, heart thumping. He- he wanted to meet up. That would mean I'd find out who it was!

-ok, when u free?-

-Next Saturday good?- Tutor ❤️ 

My stomach fluttered.

-sure, wat time?-

-12ish?- Tutor ❤️ 

-cool, where do I meet you?-

-Library?-

-sounds good :) -

My pulse was going mental. I finally got to meet him! Oh, I'd definitely bought all the right things.

 

§

 

A week later I was waiting in the library.

I'd gotten there a little earlier than twelve (about 11:30) and sat myself in plain sight at a desk near the entrance, where I knew he'd see me. I got out all my stuff, making myself look busy, and tapped my pen against desk, bouncing my leg.

The suspense was killing me. I'd hardly slept at all the night before. Still I managed to make myself look presentable with the little sleep I got.

I wore a pair of tight skinny jeans and my loose 69 basketball style shirt, leaving the house with a jacket over the top. I'd also put on a little eyeliner, which people hopefully wouldn't notice or would simple assume I was emo rather than a cross-dressing enthusiast.

I couldn't wait to find out the identity of my tutor. It could have been any of the boys in my year, except Frankie. I'd ruled him out when I told him and Ashley about my having an online tutor, after they'd asked how my marks were improving.

Every time the door slid open I'd check to see who entered, but not till 10 to did anyone I recognize walk in.

Oh shit.

I immediately looked down at the table, leaning on my hand and attempting to cover my face.

It was McKelty.

If he got sight of me wearing a woman's shirt and eyeliner I wouldn't have to worry about my tutor sending the pictures all over the school. McPopularity would make me a social outcast by Monday!

My heart thumped as I looked over at him through my fingers. The blond wore a forest green sweater and washed out skinny jeans, a grey laptop bag against his side. Everything about him was on flick, even more so than usual. He'd really made an effort. I wondered who for as he looked around the library scene. I ducked as his gaze turned my way, swallowing nervously. Oddly enough, the thought of him coming here to meet someone didn't sit well with me, probably because I was so worried I'd be noticed.

I kept my focus on the random paper in front of me, attempting to look busy.

The chair across from me was pulled out unexpectedly, and I raised my head to see McKelty sit. He wouldn't meet my eyes, sitting and getting out his own work as I stared flabbergasted.

No. It-it couldn't be.

"McKelty? You're-?" His cheeks changed shade as he got out his books, my mouth gaping.

No way. No way my enemy was my tutor! It was impossible? McKelty was a prim and proper arse, no way he was my charming arse of a tutor!

...

Actually, come to think of it, it was entirely possible.

"Did you bring your work?" He asked, still not looking me in the eyes. I managed to close my open mouth and speak.

"Uh, yeah..." I looked down at the work; recalling why I was there. "Um, just some math and science, and that revision thing Ms A gave us." It felt extremely awkward as I flashed my gaze from him to the papers, my looks going unnoticed.

"Want help with the math sheet first?" I nodded, looking down at the work. An assortment of triangles lay before me. There were several different types apparently, none of which I could identify. I must have looked really confused as his eyes finally turned up to me and he smiled, as if I'd done something entertaining. He laughed quietly under his breath, the sound making my stomach flutter.

He stood and dragged his chair over to sit beside me, pointing at the page and explaining something. I could hardly listen over the thumping of my heart in my ears. It didn't help that we were sitting so close, my back ridged, or that he was speaking in such a low, hushed tone.

He had no problem looking straight at me now, charming smile on his lips as my face remained warm.

"Do you get it?" Nick asked, probably referring to the paper.

"Honestly?" I turned to him, "No." I left out the fact I hadn't heard a word of it.

Strangely enough he smiled again and explained over, fingers dancing across the page as he outlined triangles and took a pen to label things for me.

I was quickly spellbound by his teaching, our bodies slowly drawing together closer to the papers.

Under the table our knees touched accidentally, my entire body immediately stiffening as both our faces went red.

He didn't fail to continue talking me through the work as he bumped my leg deliberately this time. I tried to hide my smile as I returned the favour, our knees coming to rest together comfortably as I filled out the sheet.

"Nice jeans." He commented, looking down at my hip.

"Thanks." My heart thumped a little harder.

"You look better in a skirt." I kind of wanted to feel offended at the comment, but it just sounded so damn sincere. "Reminds me of 'Hannah'."

I gave a nervous laugh.

"You remember that huh?" I swallowed as his head moved closer to mine, his voice low.

"How could I forget?" I felt a tingle up my spine as my cheeks went hot, trying to keep my focus on the work.

We went onto the next subject and I could swear we were a lot closer than before, and not just him. I'd somehow managed to slide closer to sit on the side of my seat he was by.

Our hands brushed a few more times than could be classified as accidental, but... It was McKelty! He'd been a jerk for as long as I could remember! Hell, he blackmailed me! Still, every time we not so accidentally touched it tingled in the nicest way, making me want to do it again.

He was making my heart go crazy, pressing close, whispering in my ear, 'tutoring' me. At this rate I probably wouldn't remember anything, I was so focused on the total lack of space between us. I might as well have just crawled straight into his lap! Dammit, why was I not repulsed by the thought?

His words tickled my ear as he whispered science to me, hand resting next to mine.

Suddenly, my stomach growled like the hungry gremlin inside had just woken up, completely ruining the moment. He looked at my embarrassed expression with shock a moment before laughing, not unkindly.

"Wanna take a break and go get lunch? My treat." There was that charming smile, my heart racing.

"Okay."

 

§

 

I couldn't help continuously looking over at Nick in class that Monday. Yes, it was Nick now. He'd insisted we start calling each other by our first names at the end if our little 'study date', right before he offered to walk me home. At this point I was either insane or he was totally interested, it only worried me that he was attracted by the fantasy of 'Hannah', and not the real me.

Nick stood casually leaning against his desk, talking to his other extremely posh and well-groomed male friends. First class was about to start as we all awaited Miss Adolf's arrival. Most people’s eyes were trained to the door, waiting for the beast to enter, but mine were stuck on McKelty- I mean Nick.

"What's up man?" I jolted as Frankie spoke. Crap, I'd been compromised.

"H-huh? Oh, umm..." Both he and Ashley looked at me expectantly from their seats behind. "You know... How I told you about that online tutor, I have to message every night?" They looked at each other and then back to me.

"Yeah?" Frankie pressed.

"Turns out it’s McKelty." I admitted.

"No way!"

"No wonder Miss Adolf made it anonymous." Ashley commented.

"Does he know who you are?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, it's fine though. He's... actually kind of nice, now." They looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"That's... Great." Ashley smiled. "It's good you two are finally getting along."

"Yeah man, good for you." Frankie smiled too and I sighed in relief, grateful I had such wonderful friends.

We all went silent and sat up in our seats as Miss Adolf was spotted walking towards the class.

She marched in the room, expression tight as she set a mound of papers on her desk, and looked around. Rapier in hand, crossed in front of her body with its nose to the ground, she scrutinized us, as if daring someone to sneeze.

"I will be giving you an assignment today." The entire class groaned. "It is to be done in partners, that's two people not three." She specified, looking directly at the three of us. "I will give you the illusion of freedom and allow you to choose partners, but I will not hesitate to shift you if I feel appropriate."

I dared to slowly turn my gaze back over to Nick. He was already staring pointedly at me, a heavy, almost hot stare that had me shift in my seat as he stripped my bones with his eyes.

"You will have a week to finish the project, which includes two lessons in class." Miss A continued. "It will be due next Monday. Come collect an assignment paper from my desk, in silence," She instructed, dragging out the last word, "and then sit beside your partner." She looked over us all expectantly, before tutting and rolling her eyes. "Move."

At her command we all jumped up, rushing as orderly as we could towards her desk for an assignment sheet.

I went to grab one, but Nick hooked his finger into my pants belt loop and dragged me away, passing me a paper as he let me go right next to his table. I swallowed and tried not to look around as I sat beside him silently. It felt like everyone was staring. Even Miss Adolf had stopped in her tracks.

I assured myself it made perfect sense for us to partner up. After all, we already studied together every night. I was sure that’s all it was. Just a totally innocent plan to save us both some trouble, with no alternative motives behind it.

Nick bumped my leg under the table, wearing a self-satisfied smile as he considered the page. I did the same, skimming over what I could of the task sheet.

Per-per-su-a-siv... Per-Present-a-tion on an im-por-tant social issue. Geeze, I was already tired.

"You each need a different topic, which is to be chosen from the list on your sheets." Miss A announced, and sure enough there was a long list of suggestions towards the bottom. "As I call out one of your names you will tell me your pairs topic." So it was first come first serve, as usual, and the favourites were always picked first. "McKelty?"

"Teachers pet." I mumbled so only he would hear. His lip twitched upwards at the corner on my side.

"Marriage equality." He announced confidently, and it should not have made my heart thump the way it did. I was pretty sure you were supposed to go see a doctor when your heart started missing beats. It didn't help as he bumped my leg again under the table, my cheeks stained red.

 

§

 

"Make yourself comfortable."

I looked around in wonder as I stepped into McKelty's room. I'd never known a teenage boy’s bedroom could be so tidy. It had a soft, blue or grey tone to everything, much like his eyes, and everything was organized in one way or another, immaculately clean and pristine like the plush white carpet. Luckily I'd already been instructed to remove my shoes and leave them by the door before entering the vast house, so I wasn't trailing in dirt.

Nick sat on his large, queen sized bed and gestured me over, getting out his work.

I'd come to study and get out project finished, seeing as it was due tomorrow. I could hardly measure my nerves as I sat rigidly on the side of his bed, where he slept, and let it wash over me just how rich he was. I mean, he had a wide screen TV in his room, and I could probably get lost looking for the bathroom with the size of this place.

I shifted in my place, beginning to regret my choice in clothing. The lacy G-string was riding up me under my tight skinny jeans. I wasn't sure what on Earth had possessed me to wear them, I mean, he wasn't going to see them, but everything else I wore was strictly hetero-normative, so I'd needed something I supposed. I'd worn my regular boy’s clothes to see how he'd react, and gage whether he actually did like me at all, even as a normal guy.

He smiled at me fondly and encouraged me to sit up properly on the bed.

"Come on, I won’t bite... Hard." He added the last part quietly, getting out our prompt cards for the speech. His had a few dot points, while mine were drawn.

I turned to face him, shuffling forward and crossing my legs.

We began practicing our parts aloud, Nick adding things here and there on the rhetoric devices we were using, which were apparently important according to the syllabus.

"So, like, how do last names work for same sex couples?" I asked suddenly in the middle of our practice, made curious by the topic. He seemed to think deeply on it a moment.

"I suppose it's all up to them and what they feel sounds best. What do you think? Hank McKelty or Hank Zipzer hyphen McKelty?" He teased with his charming smile, causing my face to warm.

"Shut up." Bloody flirt. He laughed and we finished our first run through.

"I hope you don't mind the topic I chose, I assumed you wouldn't." He commented as we stopped.

"'Course not." He smiled back at me, seeming glad. It was a bit of a stupid question really, considering I dressed up like a girl and bordered on gay- BORDERED.

"Perhaps, if you dressed up it would help our argument?" Nick suggested. "Promoting equality and all that." I gave him a dry look.

"How 'bout we snog at the end instead, huh?" I bantered back sarcastically.

"Okay." My eyes widened at the reply, and he hadn't even hesitated. I bit my lip, quickly looking down, I may have been joking, but bow I didn't want to take it back.

Nick made a relaxed sigh and laid out beside me.

"Maybe we can go out studying some time and you can dress up." He suggested, "No one will recognize you, you can wear that dress I bought you." He smiled up at me, subliminally encouraging me to lay down beside him.

"I can't leave home in a dress!" I insisted as I found myself on my stomach with my side pressed to his.

"You can get changed here." He replied flippantly. I bit my lip and thought about it a moment, before shaking my head.

"Why not?" He asked, tilting his head and looking as though he was about to pout.

"I can't have anyone see me." I mumbled.

"They wouldn't recognize you."

"My family would."

"So, they don't know?" I took a moment before replying, finding it difficult to open up.

"My sister knows, but Dad thinks trans people should be hung up by their privates, and Papa Pete things it's taboo or something, not that I'm trans!" I quickly added, "I'm just... I like doing myself up, that's all."

His fingers brushed the side on my face and it instantly warmed like a touch activated heat pad.

"I understand, well not personally. I can't say I enjoy wearing women's clothes, I enjoy seeing you in them however." I couldn't help smile as he laughed a little, gently rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

"Maybe... If there was no way anyone would see us..."

"We could go out for a movie, sit in the dark up the back." He suggested, voice a quiet whisper as if we were at the library again.

"Okay." We both smiled, mine happy, his victorious.

"It's a date." He announced, before giving me a quick, soft kiss.

My eyes widened as he pulled back with his usual self-satisfied, charming grin.

He'd just- stolen a kiss from me! I was so shocked I couldn't even blush. He'd kissed me, in all my plain, boys-clothe wearing glory.

"So, want to-" He didn't get time to finish whatever he was about to say as I grabbed his face and smushed our lips together again.

I snogged him breathless, neither of us bothered by whether we were any good at it or not. He was quick to deepen it, grazing my bottom lip with his teeth and sucking it red.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, feeling his smile against me. Nick's hand gently gripped the bottom of my chin and coaxed my lips into parting. The second he had entrance his tongue dove in, a shocked sound escaping me as he probed the inside of my mouth.

His tongue tasted fresh, as if he'd chewed on a mint leaf. It was probably some of that mouth spray he carried around. Always prepared, as usual. My mind immediately shot to panic. Did I taste okay? Had I brushed enough? Should I have brought gum? That would have been awkward to kiss with.

I shied my tongue away from his but there was only so much space to hide it in my own mouth. He seemed to find it amusing, chuckling quietly. His chest vibrated with the sound against mine, my body going comfortably lax as he wrapped and arm around my waist, pulling me close. I quickly forgot to care about my oral hygiene, melting against him.

I didn't care what anyone thought at that point. Papa Peter and dad could have walked in, I would have given them the finger and crawled right on top of Nick. I never wanted to stop.

It took some time but we eventually parted, heady and satisfied.

"Fuck Zipzer, you just obliterated whatever heterosexuality I had left." I chuckled quietly, looking up at him through low eyelids and biting my lip deliberately.

"Want to make sure?" I whispered, his head quickly bobbing in agreement as I sat up on his abdomen.

Surprisingly enough we did manage to study... Eventually, breathless and half naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to kudos! It took so much effort to edit this because the story did contain a shit ton of emoji's but it wouldn't work on here ;-; kept cutting off all the writing and not showing up, I'm exhausted now


End file.
